Time over Time
by kawiineko4eva
Summary: Kagome went back to her time and everyone folled except Inuyasha. What will happen onlytime will tell. Read this story its going to be good. YuYUHPinuyasha crossover. voting for parings ar eup plz let me kno your opinion.
1. Default Chapter

Hello people what's happening? Here to tell you about my new story is Sesshomaru himself, as well as inu-chan and Miroku-kun. The girls could not be here for reasons left unsaid. Hehehe. Sesshomaru: Woman what do you mean reasons unsaid? Kawii: Ummm tell the nice audience about the story and I'll tell you ok? * looks around to see an exit. * Sesshomaru: fine the story about to commence is a cross over between Harry Potter, Yu Yu hakusho, and of course Inuyasha. Voting's for pairings will be held at the end of the chapter. Now wench *turn to kawii who is no longer there* ...conniving woman you will get whats coming to you. *growling and eyes bleeding red* Miroku-kun: Now now Sesshomaru she has to come back this is her work area and besides you can always torture her later. Kawii (from far away): Thanks a lot Miroku For that I might just make you gay in this fic so there. Miroku-kun: On second thought Sesshomaru you can always torture Inuyasha *very pale* Kawii (by myself) while the boys decide what to do here is the fic.  
  
Chapter 1 The surprise entrance  
  
As Kagome Climbed out of the well and made her way up to her house, she tried to console herself. Again Inuyasha had chosen Kikyo and again she found herself doubting that she was nothing more than a shard detector in the shadow of Kikyo. Her self-esteem had been brought down further when Inuyasha had told her to leave the group because now that Kikyo was there she wasn't needed. As she reached the door she felt the pull of the wells magic and turned around to see that its was Miroku, Sango, and Shippo. Shippo came barreling at her yelling "Kagome-oka-san!" "Shippo?!?! Is that you?" "Yeah! Sango and Miroku decided that Inuyasha was being a baka and we missed you and they thought that you might have believed that crap Inuyasha said to you about you being worthless and-!" Shippo stopped for a breath when Sango cut in saying "Good Lord Shippo calm down. Kagome we decided that we would rather be with you than that no account demon and his clay pot." "Besides Lady Kagome we wanted to make sure you were alright and you can teach us about your time." Miroku said in a nonchalant manner but Kagome knew that he was worried and she was thankful that they were her friends. "Well I thank you guys for coming to see me but I was planning on returning to my grandfather's school in England. Oh wait we can ask my grandpa if you can come with me." Kagome said in an excited voice "Umm Lady Kagome what type of school is this?" Miroku asked "Its called Hogwarts and it's a school of witchcraft and wizardry." Kagome replied. The others eyes popped out when they heard this and Sango voiced the question that had been running through their heads. "What do you mean witchcraft?" "Well its my father's father, Albus Dumbledore, school. He's the headmaster and I went there before I went through the well and I couldn't go back to school because Inuyasha would come to find me and he would be a liability I would rather not have. Well lets go in and I'll contact him and let him know of what our plans are and see if he agrees to it." With that Kagome turned to go inside and the rest followed her.  
  
Ok be honest did you like it? Well even if you didn't just review and I'll be happy. The parings for this story are as follows.  
  
Kag/kur Kag/hiei Kag/draco San/kur San/hiei San/miro Sessho/Hermione Hermione/miro  
  
That's all of them plz let me kno what you want until next time later. Kawii 


	2. New Arrivals

Hello all you lucky people I can't believe I'm updating this soon I must be strange lol.  
  
Sesshomaru: woman I have to talk to you. You were supposed to tell me where the two other women were.  
  
Kawii: Well sesshy-chan since there right there why don't you ask them points to Kagome and Sango  
  
Kagome: hi Sesshomaru, Kawii-san what's up?  
  
Kawii: Sesshy-chan wanted to know where you went last night and I didn't tell him so he's mad at me so you tell him where you were please.  
  
Kagome: Oh alright we went bar hopping is that alright with you mister demon lord?  
  
Sesshomaru (with a small pout): Why didn't you tell me I would have come you know that I love bars.  
  
Sango: Exactly how are we going to pick up guys if your there? Your like an over protective brother jeeze my father wasn't that bad and-  
  
Kawii: While the tell Sesshy-chan off I'll type this next chappie shall I.  
  
Chapter 2 New Arrivals  
  
An hour later with the owl sent off to Dumbledore, the house was bursting with laughter. Shippo and Souta had hit it off right away and were playing videogames while Miroku was lying on floor unconscious from Kagome and Sango hitting him. The first thing he had done when he walked in the house had been to ask Kagome's mom if she would bare his children, Kagome's mom had just blushed and laughed. Kagome had been showing Sango her house when the discussion of Hogwarts had come up and kagome thought of something.  
  
"Ummm Sango I think I should test you for magical powers but I'm going to leave it up to you and Miroku. I already know Shippo has magic because he's a kitisune. So would you like to try this spell?" 

"Kagome I trust you but before we try tell me what I would I do there if I wasn't a witch." Sango said 

"Well there's care of magical creatures, potions, divinination though that professor is a fraud, history of magic and ancient runes. We would still have most classes together and still be able to see each other a lot so what do you think?" Kagome said while counting the classes on her fingers. 

"Alright Kagome lets try it and will go from there ok?" Sango said quietly. 

Kagome nodded and called Miroku out (A/N yes I know he was unconscious but he's awake now alright.) and explained everything to him. He agreed at once and went toward Sango. 

"Alright everyone here we go." Kagome said and raised her hands, magic burst form her hands (she can do wandless magic cuz she's a miko) and it wrapped around Miroku and Sango and it turned a deep blue. As the colors faded Kagome cried 

"OH MY GOD! You guys are a witch and wizard that's so cool, Now all w.." She fainted dead away. Shippo, Sango, and Miroku ran to her just as her mom was coming out the door at a run. 

"Oh dear, she must have warn herself out using that much magic and being out of practice. She just needs to rest she'll be fine." 

Miroku was about to pick her up when a voice called out "If you touch her I'll beat the living soul out of you because I don't trust you, you letch." 

The four turned around and there, in all his glory, was Sesshomaru, taiyoukai of the western lands. (Where's all the rabid fan girls hmmm. looks around) 

"So where's the idiot hanyou known as my half brother?" he asked 

Yes I know I'm evil but I really can't type write know I'm having a breakdown in a way so yeah I might not update for a while until next time ja. 


	3. The Start of Something

Hello Minna-san! How is everyone? The Inuyasha cast is no here today but in there place we have the Harry Potter cast. Yay.  
  
Hermione: Hello Kawii. Do you know the parings yet?  
  
Kawii: Well you've been paired with someone but I'm not telling as of yet but the other pairings are still being voted on. Here's the tally  
  
Kag/hiei.......4  
  
Kag/kur........4  
  
San/miroku.......2  
  
San/hiei.......1  
  
These pairings are still open so plz continue voting.  
  
Draco: HEY I want a part in this story too (pout but still looks hot)  
  
Kawii: Well Draco I think that you might have a minor  
  
Chapter 3 The start of something?  
  
Hermione head shot up when she felt the immense power coming from somewhere near by. She had been on vacation in Japan with her parents and had decided to go see a shrine that had an ancient legend about demons, mikos, and a all powerful jewel said to grant wishes.  
  
She began to run in the direction she had felt the magic and stopped in front of the shrine she had been going to in the first place. The first thing she did was expand her awareness and felt three humans with more power than normal people had a small her power that was not at all human and a huge power that was hard to lock on due to the person trying to hide it, Hermione reasoned. The last thing she felt was a life force depleted, at this point she ran up the stairs and saw a girl lying on the ground with people around her. However her gaze was looked on a man with long silver hair and golden eyes. She moved forward and before she could blink the man was in front of her and asking,  
  
"What are you doing here and what is your purpose?"  
  
Hermione looked at him with a bored expression and said, "I felt the surge of magic and decided to see what happened now get out of my way before I kick your butt. I need to heal that girl or else she might become sick and lose her power (yeah I know its tacky but I figured that Hermione needed a reason for being there besides I think she'd tell Sesshomaru off but he might not like that lets see.)  
  
Sesshomaru's POV  
  
Sesshomaru growled softly but Hermione heard him and he knew it. This human intrigued him however that did not excuse her rudeness.  
  
"Look woman I Lord."  
  
"Hey buddy look my name is Hermione use it now lets do the intros later I need to help that girl so hold on."  
  
With that she walked away from him and he thought 'what a arrogant wench, she should know never to turn your back on a enemy.' He went to grab her shoulder when he felt a barrier and could feel himself flying through the air but landed on his feet nonetheless. 'Hmmm maybe this woman may have more powers that I suspected.

He began to approach her once again when he heard a voice in his head saying, "don't even try it you cant through my barrier even if you tried so forget it."

His head shot up and focused on the girl she looked over her shoulder and winked at him. At this point Sesshomaru was absolutely sure that this girl could match him in cunning and let her near Kagome. The rest of the group stood frozen in shock because the only other person the had seen knock down the demon lord was Inuyasha and that was with the wind scar this girl had pushed the demon away with her own power without turning around.

Hermione's POV

I knelt down next to the girl and realized I needed her name for the spell to work so I tapped in to that demons head and asked, "Hey what's her name I need it for the spell?"

He looked at me and replied in my head "Her name is Kagome and be careful she has a lot of people that would hurt you if you dare harm her."

Hermione smiled at the last part and nodded her head and began the spell. She needed the girls name so she could tap in to her head in her unconscious state to let her know that she wasn't in any harm. As soon as that had been completed Hermione began to glow a sapphire blue and Kagome a less bright blue showing her weakness in power because she had drained most of it. Hermione's blue began to merge with kagome's and strengthen it. The blue began to recede and when the were gone Kagome opened her eyes and looked around before saying,

"Oh man you all couldn't have brought me inside? This stone is killer on my back."

All right there it is plz review thanks love ya all later.

Kawii


	4. Surprising Developments

Hey people whats up? Ok i have decided out of the kindness of my heart to update this story....ok i just like this one a lot. Voting is still going so plz let me know. By the way hiei is in the lead. Alright on with the fic.  
  
Chapter 4: surprising developments.  
  
After Kagome had been brought inside the group began to talk. Sesshomaru however was contemplating the young woman who had just healed the girl. Little did he know that she was listening to his thoughts as well.  
  
'That girl needs manners but her power is extraordinary, not that she'll ever hear me say that aloud.'  
  
'I guess it's a good thing that i eavesdropped on your mental conversation then isn't' a voice said in his head laced with humor.  
  
Sesshomaru looked up at the girl and saw her wink. He glared but mentally he was impressed.  
  
"Hey Sesshomaru why are you here anyway? Kagome asked  
  
"I was coming to tell you that i was excepted to your grandfathers school as a new teacher. I am to teach self-defense with out a wand." He replied  
  
"OOOO is there going to be kendo and martial arts? Hermione asked with excitement.  
  
Sesshomaru nodded and Hermione squealed launching herself on Sesshomaru and hugged him. This surprised him enough to fall back, taking Hermione with him. Due to the movement Hermione landed on top of Sesshomaru kissing him, and not minding at all. Sesshomaru however was in a different boat. He was by know stretch of the imagination inexperience, but he was always the one who had began kisses and he was a bit lost for a moment. At this point he began to kiss her back with gusto and wrapped he arms around her waist. They would have gone on if a voice had not said,  
  
"Ummm you guys could ya stop your scaring shippo."  
  
They both released each other and sprang away. Hermione's face had a tinge of red, but what surprised them was that Sesshomaru's was as well.

Ok ya'll thats all I'm writing today cuz I'm in school later.

Kawii


	5. A kissor 5

Last Time

They both released each other and sprang away. Hermione's face had a tinge of red, but what surprised them was that Sesshomaru's was as well.

This time

Hermione was still sitting on Sesshomaru's lap and Sesshomaru didn't really seem to mind and had even wrapped his arms around her waist.

"So Sessho-kun how do you know Hermione and what's your relationship with her?" Kagome asked a mischievous smile on her face.

Sesshomaru wasn't sure how to answer but Hermione sent a mental link and talked him through it.

"Well Kagome I was in Tokyo Tower and I noticed a pick pocket behind a young woman and walked over to intervene but I didn't need to because as soon as the man tried to take her money she grabbed his hand and flipped him over her shoulder. Well she did it better than some people I could mention that I had to meet her. Well the woman ended up being Hermione and we talked and found out that we had much in common and that's how I know her."

Kagome looked between the two as if sensing their link and knew they were lying but only said "Hey my fighting technique is perfectly fine. I haven't died and no major injuries."

Sesshomaru just sighed and replied "What technique all you do is create a barrier and wait for someone to save you." His tone almost mean but you could see that there was humor in his eyes.

Kagome didn't reply but just stuck her tongue out at him. Then her eyes lit up and said in a fast pace "Hey why don't we go clubbing tonight. We can all meet up at Hermione's hotel and go from there."

Hermione eyes began to widen in excitement, Sesshomaru just frowned while Sango, Miroku, and Shippo all looked confused.

"Umm Kagome what's clubbing?" Sango asked.

"Oh it's where people go to places to dance and hang out. Maybe even find lovers." She said with an evil smirk on her face.

"Well when are we going, because I have to change still." Hermione asked.

"How about 6:30?"

"That works but can someone bring me back I know that name of my hotel just not how to get back?" She asked.

"I'll do it." Sesshomaru said and Hermione smiled at him and got up off his lap.

"Well we'll see you guys later ok?" Kagome said and the others said goodbye and the two walked out of the room.

"Well come on you guys we need to get you ready Sango your first and Miroku I think we'll let my mom find you clothes." Kagome shouted.

Everyone nodded and made there way to the rooms above.

In the Car

Sesshomaru knew exactly where the hotel was and got there in a matter of minuets. As he pulled to a stop to let Hermione out he grabbed her and pulled her toward him as gave her a passionate kiss before letting her out of the car.

"See you later." Was all he said as she climbed out of the car.

She turned around and said "Thanks for the ride maybe I should give you one?" and closed the door laughing at his expression.

Sesshomaru was surprised at her boldness but that was pushed back by what she had said. Did she mean it? And if she did, well only time would tell when that would happen.

Ok people there's the chappie I know I've been gone forever but I'm back love ya all later plzzzz review


	6. A date

Hey People look in updating so stop sending me the dead fish....Yeah ok well here it is the New Chappie yahooooo.

Last time

She turned around and said "Thanks for the ride maybe I should give you one?" and closed the door laughing at his expression.

Sesshomaru was surprised at her boldness but that was pushed back by what she had said. Did she mean it? And if she did, well only time would tell when that would happen.

This time.

At 6:15 Kagome was telling Shippo that he couldn't go with them because he was too young and that he'd have fun with Souta. He only stop crying when Souta told him that they could have as much chocolate as he wanted. Shippo, at that point, looked up and jumped off the couch while saying goodbye to Kagome and the others.

They all piled in to Kagome's car after being assured that it was fine and drove off to the hotel to meet up with Sesshomaru and Hermione.

6:15 with Sesshomaru

He had finished showering and was walking to his bedroom with his towel wrapped around his waist. (Ok who doesn't want to picture that I mean really...yeah that's what I thought.) He dressed quickly in tight black jeans and a black wife-beater under a ice blue button up that hung open. He walked out of his apartment and made his way to his car and his thoughts centered on Hermione.

6:15 with Hermione

She had finished dressing and was applying her makeup. She was dressed in a short black dress with purple accents. Her hair was straightened and up in a high ponytail with hair left out to frame her face.

She went to the lobby to wait for everyone when she saw him. Her face turned ashen and she turned to walk away but ended up walking in to Sesshomaru. Noting her white face he asked her, "What's wrong?"

Hermione just shook her head and replied "I can't be seen by that guy over there with in all black please just hide me."

Sesshomaru just nodded and pulled her in to the shadows of a pillar and stood in front of her. From anyone's point of view it looked as though he was standing b himself and no one paid any attention. Two Minuets later Kagome and the others walked in. They noticed Sesshomaru and his blank expression and knew right away something was wrong they split up to seem as though they weren't together and Sango made her way over to him.

"What's wrong? Why are you over here?"

"Hermione can't be seen by someone can you and the others make a scene while we slip out?"

Sango nodded and turned to the others and told them the plan. However Miroku decided her had the perfect idea and grabbed both Sango and Kagome.

"PERVERT" SLAP.

Everyone in the hotel turned to see to girls beating up a young man who had a smile on his face the whole time. His lips were moving and if you could read them he was saying "It was worth it."

Sesshomaru shook his head but didn't let the opportunity go to waste and quickly walked Hermione out of the hotel. However they were seen by the very person they had wanted to avoid. A yell rang out over the chaos.

"HERMIONE!!!"

Hermione sighed but turned anyway knowing that if she didn't things would get difficult.

"Hi Ron." Was all she said.

"What are you doing here? And who is that?" The redhead said.

'Well Ron I'm on vacation and I'm going out with friends."

"Well that doesn't tell me why you would answer my letters or come and see me." He said anger apparent in his eyes.

Hermione stood tall and said "I didn't think that I would write to a person who hits girls and forces themselves on others. Besides we're not together anymore so why should I see you?"

Ron turned red and opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by Sesshomaru putting himself between Hermione and Ron and said "I don't care what you have to say all I know is that Hermione doesn't want you here so leave. If you don't do so now you will not like the consequences."

Ron looked at Sesshomaru as if to size him up, Ron himself was no longer a young boy and had grown to a staggering 6/3 but still had to look up a little to see in to Sesshomaru's eyes. However Ron had no self preservation and threw a punch.

He was thrown back when Sesshomaru blocked and punched him in the jaw and turned to leave with Hermione. Kagome, Sango, and Miroku followed snickering slightly.

Hey ppl I know I'm evil I mean I made ron and evil bastard hehehe. Ok then later plzzzz review

Kawii


	7. LOOKIE I UPDATED

Heyyyy everyone lookie lookei im updating yay yeah ok enough said cuz im not really planning on explaining what was happening to keep me from updating..it would take to long trust me. Anyway on with this lovely fic.

Last Time:

"HERMIONE!"

Hermione sighed but turned anyway knowing that if she didn't things would get difficult.

"Hi Ron." Was all she said.

"What are you doing here? And who is that?" The redhead said.

'Well Ron I'm on vacation and I'm going out with friends."

"Well that doesn't tell me why you would answer my letters or come and see me." He said anger apparent in his eyes.

Hermione stood tall and said "I didn't think that I would write to a person who hits girls and forces themselves on others. Besides we're not together anymore so why should I see you?"

Ron turned red and opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by Sesshomaru putting himself between Hermione and Ron and said "I don't care what you have to say all I know is that Hermione doesn't want you here so leave. If you don't do so now you will not like the consequences."

Ron looked at Sesshomaru as if to size him up, Ron himself was no longer a young boy and had grown to a staggering 6/3 but still had to look up a little to see in to Sesshomaru's eyes. However Ron had no self preservation and threw a punch.

He was thrown back when Sesshomaru blocked and punched him in the jaw and turned to leave with Hermione. Kagome, Sango, and Miroku followed snickering slightly.

This Time:

The group made their way towards the club, Miroku, Kagome, and Sango were standing in front while Sesshomaru and Hermione trailed slightly behind. Both were talking through a mind link about what had happened in the lobby.

'So let me get this straight, you were dating him for a while and he tried to force himself on you when you had told him that you didn't want to, so you cursed him and the next day you came here with your parents on holiday?' Sesshomaru asked mentally.

Hermione nodded and sent her own message 'Yeah I didn't want to tell anyone because I wasn't sure what my friends would think. I mean I had been friends with Ron since I was 11, and Harry really depends on him, besides half of his family are my friends and I didn't want to mess that up.'

Sesshomaru nodded but said 'Well I can understand that but you need to tell someone or he might try it again and if that happens who will be there for you?'

Hermione turned and looked at him and said out loud, "I told you and you will look out for me wont you Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru looked in to her eyes and nodded before offering her his arm and leading her toward the club, music could be heard already and flashing lights were seen.

Once they got there Kagome got them in quickly, her knowing the bouncer, and they made their way to the bar. Once they all had drinks Kagome proposed a toast, "To the next year! May it be as kick ass as we want it to be!" and threw back her drink. They rest followed suit and began to dance on the floor.

In a different part of the bar

Four young men were sitting at a booth and watching the crowd.

"Hey you guys look at those three girls that are at the bar!" A man with red hair exclaimed.

Heads turned to the group of girls that were dancing near the bar. The girls were doing a salsa/hip hop routine and were gathering the attention of most of the young men in the club.

"Nice eye Kuwabara. However what are you planning on doing?" Another Red head asked.

"Well I was gonna ask one of them to dance Kurama but I would be betraying my beloved Yukina." Kuwabara replied, Hearts in his eyes.

The shortest one of the group growled slightly before saying, "If your not gonna ask them for a dance why draw attention to them?"

"Kuwabara turned red and said quickly, "If you think you so high and mighty why not ask one of them to dance, in fact why not ask the one in the middle she seems to be the leader in the group." Pointing at the girl with black hair and blue eyes.

Hiei looked at her and, never one to back down when challenged, especially by Kuwabara, got up and made his way over to the girls.

Back with our group

Kagome and the girls had started dancing up a storm, Sango surprising them the most pulled off a few moves that Kagome herself couldn't do. They were still dancing when Kagome felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned to see a pair of ruby red eyes that held fire in them. "Yes?" she asked when snapped herself out of her staring.

"Would you like to dance on the floor?" He asked gesturing to the dance floor.

She nodded and winked at the rest and moved toward the floor. A fast song started up and she began to rock her hips in time to the music. Hiei also was dancing, moving to the beat in the music. Kagome got closer to him and closed her eyes. Hiei put his hands on her hips and continued to stay in tune with the music Hiei keeping up with the pace Kagome had started. The beat began to pick up and Kagome smirked slightly before grabbing Hiei's shoulders and began to use him as a pole. (**I'm sorry but my friend pole danced on a pool table the other night and now that's the only thing I can think of, my bad.) ** Hiei nearly blushed at what she was doing to him but continued to move with her. By the end of the song Kagome was flushing and Hiei was panting with excursion. Kagome looked up at him (yes he is taller than her **shrug** because I want him to be) "My name's Kagome."

He looked at her for a second before replying "mine's Hiei."

She nodded and smiled and said, "Thanks for the dance find me later for another one." and went back to her friends but no before shoot him a mischievous grin.

Hiei made his way back to his table ignoring the looks yuske and Kuwabara were sending him. Kurama just looked at him and asked "So did you have fun?"

Hiei glared at him for a second before nodding his head slightly and thought to himself how he would see that girl-Kagome again. He was after all heading for England to teach.

TRALLALLALALALALALALA. Hey everyone whatcha think? I hope you all are still reading this cries if your not but I just want to say that I will be updating more now I luv ya all later.

Kawii


	8. its about time

Hello everyone! Due to the fact that I've graduated and that I'm currently not doing anything but most importantly that you reviewed I have decided to come out of retirement and start updating again. I know it's a miracle in itself. So here it is before I get tired tonight, the continuation of The Start of Something New!

Kawii

Last Time:

Hiei made his way back to his table ignoring the looks Yuske and Kuwabara were sending him. Kurama just looked at him and asked "So did you have fun?"

Hiei glared at him for a second before nodding his head slightly and thought to himself how he would see that girl-Kagome again. He was after all heading for England to teach.

This Time:

Hiei returned his attention to the fox and said, "Maybe you should go and try your luck on that girl standing next to the black hair guy. She looks like she could be a match for you."

Kurama looked at the bar and nodded before getting up, "Alright then, here goes nothing." And made his way to the bar.

Sango was currently doing the Cha-Cha slide with Kagome and Hermione when the smell of roses overcame her. She looked up in to emerald green eyes.

"May I be so bold as to ask you to dance?" a deep male voice asked her.

She grinned slightly before saying "If you think that you can keep up with me." And sashayed her way on to the dance floor with him following behind her. The song was slower so they rocked against each other getting closer and closer till you couldn't see between them. When the song picked up Kurama grabbed her hand and spun her out in an almost Tangoish move. When he spun her back she took a traditional Tango position which made them both grin and both started to dance. The rest of the floor turned to watch them spin, dip, and grind to the beat of the music.

When the Song finished they were met with applause, they both blushed and walked to the side of the floor. "My name's Kurama and I'm very glad to have danced with you."

"I'm Sango and I agree the dance was great, maybe sometime we'll do it again."

With that Sango turned away and went back to her friends with Kurama looking after her with smoldering golden eyes.

'That girl is amazing; you should seduce her and take her. She would be an interesting challenge that we could conquer.'

"Forget it Yoko, there's something about her I agree but I refuse to treat her like trash."

'I'm not saying you should, she's mating material, one should never let that go.'

"What are you talking about? We're leaving here in 3 days to go to England to teach. I would love to go after her but it wouldn't be right. Until I get back I won't do anything."

With that he shut out the link he held with Yoko and returned to his table. Little did he know that a pair of purple eyes followed him.

Hey everyone I know its short but this is all I have in me to write right now. I'm sorry it's been so long but I haven't had the best luck, my boyfriend cheated on me and then I went through a few emotional things with my family and this is the only time that its felt right to start updating again. I just hope you all like it.

Kawii


End file.
